


Coming Home

by soulheartthewolf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa, reader is voidstrike kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/pseuds/soulheartthewolf
Summary: After a long semester of college you finally get to come out to your two loving moms
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a apex secret Santa gift for @straightembarrassment!! I hope you like it Nin happy holidays <3

The sun was setting in the distance as you drove along the rough Talos roads. You shifted in your seat, your legs still aching from the long flight to the planet, but it shouldn’t be much longer till you reached your moms’ place. Just the day before you finished your first semester of college and wanted nothing more than to go home and spend the holidays with your moms. You could have already been with them if they didn’t have to move to another planet mid-semester thanks to someone blowing up the arena on Solace. Your moms were able to get you a flight to Talos, and all you had to do was drive the rest of the way. 

After what felt like forever driving on empty dirt roads, you finally reached your parents’ temporary home. Grabbing your single suitcase from the back of the car, you made your way to the door. Even though it's only been a few months since you’ve seen them, you've missed them a lot. Before you even had the chance to knock, the door opened, and you were greeted at the door by your mom Anita. 

“There's my college girl!!” she exclaimed as she immediately pulled you into a tight hug. “I missed ya, kid! How are you? Was the ride here alright?”

You hugged her back, a wide smile on your face. “I missed you too, mom. The ride was alright. I’m just glad to finally be here with you guys.” 

“Well, that's good to hear,” a look of relief washed over her face. “Get in here and out of the cold,” she said, quickly leading you inside, taking your bag from you and setting it on the table nearby. “So, how did your first semester go? Like staying in the dorms? Make any friends?” your mom asked curiously, which was understandable. You had been so busy with school you didn’t really have time to give them a lot of updates.   
Before you could even begin to answer the series of questions just thrown at you, a voice spoke up. “Nita, she's had a long trip, let her rest. She can answer questions later,” your Ma, Renee said, walking out from the kitchen and pulled you into a hug.

“Sorry, but I can’t help it! Our baby girl just finished her first semester of college, and I wanna hear all about it!” Anita exclaimed with a sense of pride in her voice. 

“And she’ll have plenty of time to tell both of us all about it later,” Renee said as she pulled away from you. “That is if you want to tell us about it,” she added, smiling softly. 

“Yeah, of course! I mean, it's just school, not like anything super exciting happened, but I got some funny stories,” you smiled.

Renee sighed, “That's my girl. Why don’t you unpack your things and get settled down? I should have dinner ready by the time you're done.” She planted a soft, loving kiss on your forehead before heading back to the kitchen. 

Anita put a hand on your shoulder, “Come on, kid, we already got a room set up for you upstairs. Grab your stuff; I’ll help you unpack,” she said as she made her way upstairs. 

“Alright, I'm coming!” You quickly grabbed your bag from the table and followed your mom upstairs. Despite this new planet, this new house, your moms already made you feel at home.


End file.
